Artistic Perspectives
by Follow the Fire
Summary: Vanitas admires his partner's art studio. He awes the colors and beautiful pieces of sketch work (most of which are of him, but that's beside the point). What better way to show his appreciation than with some edible body paint? AU Yaoi. Slight bondage, crude language, HEAVY LEMON! VenVan (Aqua is only in the beginning, not included in lemon)


**Title: **Artistic Perspectives

**Pairing: **VenVan (seme!Ven-x-uke!Vanitas)

**Rating: **M (Smuttiness, badass Ven, slight bondage and whatnot. Yeah.)

**Summary: **Vanitas admires his partner's art studio. He awes the colors and beautiful pieces of sketch work (most of which are of him, but that's beside the point). What better way to show his appreciation than with some edible body paint? AU Yaoi.

**A/N:** This Fanfiction actually came to me when I was taking the SemeUke quiz on its website, and one of the questions asked, What gift would you give your partner. Each one had a funny emoticon or action or had some sort of explanation, and the very last one just bluntly was "Edible body paint." As usual, because my bestie and I have a personal preference in Ven and Van, in our world of charictarism (no that's not a real word) and creation, we had decided that Vanitas was the writer, and Ven was the artist, so what better way to celebrate the most glorious of submarine pairings (tumblr it if you don't know what it is) than to give Ventus a night to explore his inner seme? XD He's more commonly a sketcher, but dabbles in watercolors. ;) So anyway, before you get bored with my author's note as many people do, Happy VanVen Day! And have a lovely holiday! I'm sorry for not updating Red Wristbands, but I'm kind of stuck. :( if anyone wants something to happen next, give a shoutout and let me know what would interest you. What do _you_ think would happen next? I'm clueless at the moment. I'll be sure to thank you personally in the chapters, of course! :) This story will alternate twice between Van and Ven with this symbol: =^.,.^= It shouldn't be too OOC for Vanitas. He happens to be very like me when I'm on my moody days. ;3

*****Ahem* without further ado, ON TO THE SMUT! Er…plotline! –nervous chuckle–

As soon as I walked through the door, I ran to the clock that hung on the kitchen wall, setting down the bags from Spencer's Gifts. "Four hours," I called back to Aqua, who walked through the door more casually, eyeing me for a moment. "We have four hours before he's back from his final. Two hours for the exam, two hours to commute back home. Give or take, depending if he stops to bring home take-out."

"Why would he stop for take-out? It's your _anniversary_. Who eats fast food?" she asked incredulously as she stood beside me, fishing through the bags for my new makeup she'd bought for me. She'd help me out in my little caper. She was my next-room-neighbor in college six years ago when I was a freshman and she was a junior. Even after she graduated, we kept in touch, and when I graduated, she helped me pick out an apartment for Ven and me.

"It's not fast food, it's usually Turkish, Thai or Italian. And he doesn't always. He's only done it twice: on his birthday and Valentine's Day. Other times he's actually home to cook." I explained with a sharp tone.

"O-ho, so _he's _the sandwich maker. I see." she giggled. I glared at her out of the corner of my eye.

It's been five years since we started dating, Ven and me, and two years that we'd settled in this little flat. Ven loved it, only because the spare bedroom (while the master was simply a loft that you had to climb up to) was the perfect size for his art studio. I couldn't stand the cramped spaces—I mean, the apartment literally consisted of an open area for the living room, two half-walls to separate the kitchen and step-out balcony from the rest of the apartment, and another square for the dining room, which then went to a single hallway that held a bathroom, Ven's studio, and another room containing my study for all of my writing. In my study, was a thin metal ladder toward the front but at a far corner, which went up to a drop in the ceiling that was a memory foam mattress, where Ven and I slept. Part of me hoped those damn paints would come out of the sheets…

I opened the bag, pulling out the nine bottles of flavored paint: chocolate brown, pomegranate red, elderberry black, banana yellow, mango orange, lime green, plum purple, peach white, and blueberry blue. "How original," I commented with a scoff. Rolling my eyes, I stuffed the plastic bags into the shopping bag bin, and grabbed five of them precariously, sprinting to the studio. Aqua followed with the other four.

I had been very careful about this. Ever since I spotted the funny product in the window of Spencer's in the mall, I planned ahead for this. I had studied art tutorials on YouTube whenever I got the chance, and practiced on myself with washable paint for the past four and a half weeks, all while Ven was at college getting his artistic license or whatever. I didn't really pay attention to legitimacy; I just ogled his uncanny ability to turn paper and color into some of the most beautiful pieces I'd ever seen. I think my favorite was the landscape of the Buttermilk Falls by the Ithaca Gorge, but as far as anyone knows, it's the ones he's done of me and/or him.

I walked into my study after setting the paints down, and fished the patterns I'd studied out of my demo-folder (one that's off-limits to Ven unless I give him permission to peek) and stripped out of all of my clothes save for some boxers, for now. Then, I walked back into the studio where Aqua held my makeup bag. She blinked twice when I walked in, looking me from the head down, and I rolled my eyes again, and gave an annoyed grimace.

"My eyes are up here." I snatched the bag out of her hands and jogged into the bathroom, turning on the overhead light and the mirror light. She had shown me how to play with shadow colors, that would "best compliment my eyes," but I searched only for the liquid and pencil liner, the dark blue shadow, some weird looking blue mascara with a purple "Falsies" written down the side, and some even darker blue nail polish, and waited for her.

She took one look at my choices and frowned, but before she could say anything, I cut her off. "Who's the boyfriend in this situation?"

She scowled. "Well, don't blame me when he notices how much you look like a raccoon."

She sat down and we worked in near silence, only being broken by an occasional command from her to make any sort of facial expression or tilt my head in a certain direction. When she finished, I looked alien. Bright, unearthly amber irises surrounded by thick black that made them pop further and winged out with small feathery ends, unnaturally huge lashes and midnight blue lids that matched my azure-toned spikes. I grabbed the funky glitter spray and handed it to her. She smiled, uncapping it.

"You know, you're getting gayer by the second. I kinda like it."

I glowered at her. "I'm no less than I was before I met Ven, and no more. So kindly keep your comments to yourself. Especially if they're untrue." I demanded, my voice darkening. She scoffed.

"You stopped scaring me the day you turned 21, Bunny." she added with a wink, and I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment as I seethed on the inside over the stupid pet name Ven had given me when my baby cousin, Sora, couldn't say my name right, and instead said 'Bunidas.' It sounded adorable coming out of Ven's mouth, or even Sora's on certain occasions. But from anyone else, I would rip their throats out. Before I could voice my threat, she spoke again. "Don't even think about it, little boy. For one, I'd squish you like a bug. For two, no one else would be making you look this good on such short notice." I squirmed in my seat at the slight truth of both of her statements.

"I'm not a little boy," I growled. I was three years her junior, and she had absolutely no right to say such a thing. But she simply smirked and held up the can. Squinting as the artificially-fruit-scented shit showered into my hair, leaving behind what looked like a night sky as it "instant-dried," I turned to face the mirror a final time. She fluffed out my hair, shaping it messily, but making it kind of sexy. Part of me hated asking one of my few female friends for assistance with my present for Ven, but the other part was hot as anything for it.

We walked back into the studio and as she grabbed the nail polish and motioned me to sit, I eyed the paints tiredly. "You know, technically _he_ should be wearing these paints."

Aqua raised an eyebrow. "Of course not, Vanitas. It's your present to _him_. Besides, I'm sure he'd appreciate being a seme for once—"

"What?" I cut her off, nearly sputtering and choking on my own spit. She looked at me, confused.

"You _are_ letting him top, aren't you?" she asked, but it was more of a demand. I blinked owlishly.

"Uhh, no? That's not his thing." I said, shaking my head and holding my hand out for her to paint. She looked disbelieving as she worked with pursed lips.

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"That's not a valid answer, Vanitas." she dropped her hands away and placed them akimbo, glaring. "Ven could have a roguish side, too, you know." she started working again. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

"You should. You _are_ his boyfriend after all," she mocked my earlier statement and I scowled. "And listen to me. Letting him top for once could be one of the most romantic and _hot_ experiences you could ever have, Van. It will strengthen your bond better than any kiss or touch could. Or even words. Body language _is_ the most decipherable and impacting."

I sighed and she finished her job, motioning me to spread my fingers. "I don't know…" I said unsurely.

"How do you think _he_ felt his first time being uke? Hm?" she asked, and I sighed again, looking to the side and biting the inside of my lip with my bottom incisors. "Exactly. Trust me, Vanitas."

"Since when are _you_ relationship guru?" I said in an accusatory tone. She smiled and stood up, closing her makeup bag.

"Do you need help with the paints?" she asked, and I shook my head nodding my head at the door.

"Go on, before you mess with my zone even further. I need to stay focused." I said. She scoffed, and she didn't need to say words for me to know she was making fun of me internally. The door clicked shut behind her, and I slid off my remaining clothing, opening the paint bottles and sending the air into a sickly fruity smell, pulling out the patterns as well. I blew on my nails to get them harder, and set out to work.

=^.,.^=

I pulled the little black 2008 Jetta into the driveway of our flat and as soon as it rolled to a stop, wrenched the key out, grabbed the Olive Garden take-out, and kicked the door out at the same time. And Vanitas says I'm uncoordinated.

I slammed the door shut with my foot and jogged up the stairs, checking to see if the door was unlocked before I started fumbling with my key. To my dismay, it was. I sighed and walked in, putting on a smile, expecting him to be on the couch. When I glanced in, the leather was occupied only by my calico, Doodles. My brows furrowed and I looked around, peering into the kitchen and dining room as I shut the door. Empty. I walked over to Doodles, scratching her behind her ear and enlisting a deep purr from her throat.

"Van?" I called out, walking into the kitchen and setting the bags onto the counter. No response. I blinked and started walking down the hall. "Hey, I brought some Italian, since I…" when I peered into our room/his study, he wasn't there. The bathroom was dark and empty. The only door that was closed was my studio. What would he be doing in there? I sighed and crossed my arms, scowling. "Vanitas. You had _better _have a good reason to be messing around with my art supplies." I warned, part of me furious that he'd broken his promise to never touch my materials without me being in the flat. The other part wasn't sure being so bold with him was a fantastic idea…

I heard a snicker come from behind the door, and I glared before uncrossing my arms and in two steps swiftly and angrily opened the door, ready to—

I stared at the creature before me.

He sat on my stool. Completely naked.

But all over his pale skin, did a skilled hand, filled with bright colors, make beautiful designs that rolled along the milky peach canvas. His arms held yellow and orange patterns that almost looked like a broken sunset: they looked reflected, as though his skin was the sky. His legs were deep blues and greens that swirled to resemble a waterfall, churns of white at his ankles. His crotch I had to skip over, otherwise I'd stare at it for far too long, and I needed to see the other beautiful ornamentations. The sides of his torso were lined with black designs that looked rather like a henna tattoo, some shapes that branched off and leafy forms filled with deep browns, while the middle remained completely devoid. His cheeks had a similar design, except for instead of black and brown, they were dark blue and yellow, which matched the colors of his eyes, and deep shades around his cat-eyed orbs. His hair was a mess of glitter, and the deep blue-ebony color made it look like a starry midnight sky. The final feature—the one I recognized immediately—was the love rune from the Mortal Instruments, one of my favorite books, on his chest, right over where his heart is.

He gave me a sultry look, running his painted nails through his hair and smoothing it, then flashing a very smug, slightly toothy smirk that caused his oddly sharp canines to glisten.

=^.,.^=

Ven's expression was almost comical. It held so many colors and expressions, almost constantly changing. The first was anger, then surprise, then astonishment, then confusion, then inquiry, and finally, deeply, obviously aroused.

I chuckled, doing best to put on the deepest, smoothest, most lusty voice I could muster, and stood. "Like what you see?" I took a step toward him and he visibly flinched, crossing his arms and holding his legs together as he blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry, I-I did-didn't mean t-to st-stare." he mumbled, playing with a lock of his hair on the back of his neck. I smiled raising an eyebrow in disbelief, walking toward him and holding his chin, turning it to face me. His blue eyes looked awe-struck and dark with desire at the same time as he looked into mine. My other hand wound around his waist, pulling him flush against me.

"Stare all you like. I'd imagine your anniversary present to be something you can actually look at." I said with a light, almost soundless laugh. Ven's eyes went wide and he swallowed, the spit bobbing past my finger. I had to fight the urge to scratch his chin…_remember what Aqua said…remember what Aqua said…_No playing rough and dirty unless he did it to me. I spent the past two and a half hours of painting mentally running that through my head. So I settled for gently stroking it with the side of my thumb. Ven chuckled nervously.

"Um, my, um, gift, um, is, uh, in, uh…the kitchen!" he shouted, and like Speed Racer skidded out of my arms and down the hall. I sighed, trying to convince myself that Aqua was right, and my assumptions were wrong. I followed him out, holding my hands behind my head as I casually strolled into the kitchen. The dried paint was tight on my skin and I flinched slightly in annoyance, then reminded myself it would be gone with Ven's help very shortly.

I stood in the doorway, watching as he fumbled through some plastic bags until a small velvet box came up. He turned briskly and when he saw me, the box fell out of his hands with a shaky twitch, and it clattered on the ground, scaring the cat who jumped off of the couch and stared at us wide-eyed. I smirked and put my hands on my waist, waiting.

He bent down and picked it up, averting his eyes as he visibly quivered and opened it, thrusting it at me. Inside, was a gold, thin, rounded outline of a heart lined with red jewels on a black chain, with a small silver plate inside in the shape of the circle, with a symbol engraved on it: two swirly 'V's that matched by the second one's first swirl touching the tip of the first's point. Next to it, was another small read jewel in the shape of a star. I smiled affectionately, and pulled the arm he held out by his wrist until it was behind me, and then hastily wrapped my arms around his neck, smashing my lips to his in a slow, tender kiss.

He almost instantly dropped his tension and sighed, throwing his other hand around my neck as well and kissing back with more fervor. I smiled and broke away, opening my eyes to see his still closed for a moment longer. His breath was already rougher, and against my chest, I could feel his heart beating a little faster than mine. He seemed embarrassed, and his hands twitched behind my back, warm and moist. "You're mussing the edible paint with that sweat, you know. Pretty sure that'll ruin the flavor." I said. It was a lie, since I couldn't actually reach my back, but I wanted to see his reaction so bad. He blinked and pulled them away, settling for my shoulders, which were still painted but not as much as the rest of my body.

"Ed-dible…p-paint?" he asked, brows crinkling in confusion. Smirking, I licked my finger, swiping it across some of the yellow on my arm, and popped it into his open mouth. His eyes widened for a moment, then, they narrowed and I could tell _exactly_ what was going through his head. The idea of how hot it was happened to be rather mutual.

His blush appeared darker on his cheeks and I chuckled. "All for you, Ven." I said, and I smiled wider as his teeth clenched around my finger, and I could feel his cheeks hollow around it. Satisfied, I pulled my hand away and took the necklace from him, unwinding it from the back of the display and holding it up to the light, where it twirled slightly. I saw Ven smile in my peripheral.

"You like it, right?" he asked hopefully. I smiled again.

"Of course I like it. It's as beautiful as you are," I looked at him again. "But maybe that's an overstatement. You're far more gorgeous than any piece of silver." I complimented with a wink. I suddenly felt like Aqua would throw her hand to her chest and mock a heart attack if she heard the gushy things I was saying. Ven's eyes seemed to mist as he grinned softly.

"…It's, actually _gold_ and silver—I think chocolate gold, actually, since it's a little darker, with garnet gems, since the ruby one had smaller ones—but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have bought it! I just thought that you would like garnet, since it's a darker shade, and all and—" I silenced his rant with a roll of my eyes before kissing him again for a moment. When I pulled away, he flushed. "That's the nicest way you've ever told me to shut up…" gee, where have I heard that before? I rolled my eyes again and shook my head in exasperation, smacking him softly on the side of the head.

"Come on. I plan to give you _my_ anniversary gift until the food gets cold." I muttered into his ear. Then, got back and added as an afterthought, "And, why are you still fully clothed?" I turned to walk out of the room. Looking over my shoulder, I caught him staring at my ass and smirked. "You know, the longer your wait, the harder it's going to be for me to let you be seme." I teased, and walked out of the room before he could say anything to me. Almost as soon as I was climbing up the ladder, he was shirtless and working at his pants, breathing heavily as he looked up at me.

"W-wai—what? What-whaddaya…mean I'm gonna…be sem-seme?" he asked as he shimmied out of his pants, fiddling with getting them over his shoes and plopping on the floor to kick them off. I chuckled and tried not to let my inner doubts show. Was this even a good idea anymore? Aqua doesn't know Ven, he probably doesn't even know how to hit me right. That type of thing takes practice, and you've got to know where it is.

"I _mean_ you're going to top, idiot." my tone felt a little harsh, but he didn't faze. He just mussed his hair as he stood up, nude, and hesitated for a moment. I heard a light clinking, which I frowned at, and he climbed up after me. "What was that, Ventus?" I asked skeptically. Ven's face appeared and he tilted his head.

"What was what?" I shook my head, turned around and laid back on the pre-set-up pillows that I arched to make a comfortable spot for me, like I usually did for Ven. He got to the bed and just stared at me for a moment with his hands behind him, supporting him as I reclined with my hands behind my head.

I sighed. "Nevermind." Ven looked at me for a minute.

"Are…are you serious? I'm gonna be…You're…really?" he sounded almost skeptical. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

It could be considered comical how quickly his face fell and he answered. "No! no, no, I just—just thought that maybe you were…um…—"

"Fucking with you? Well, on a more metaphorical standpoint." I winked and he looked away, self-conscious yet again. I wanted to kiss him mad. "But, no I wasn't. I'm 100% serious, Ventus. I want you to top me tonight."

I wondered what was going through his head in those short few seconds. The seconds that it took for his embarrassment to completely flood away and be replaced with an expression I knew a little too well for my own good. _I_ wore the expression whenever we did something out of the ordinary. Soulful, dark eyes with a tilt of the head down to just look me over his brows, a relaxed mouth that slowly began to quirk up on one side until a tooth or two showed, and finally, biting his bottom lip and letting his lids fall in a half-open, lusty stare. Then, I wasn't sure exactly what hit me. But all I knew was when I blinked he was only an inch away from my face, and his arms caged me in as he curled his fingers into my hair. I felt a sharp tug on my scalp that made me want to wince…but it felt…kind of good from him. Painful, but the good kind of pain. The pain that you knew would free and feel like a smooth, blissful release.

His lips attacked my neck within less than a second after that instant, and I felt a shudder of pleasure run down my spine and coiling deep into my hips. I breathed a groan and rolled my hips upward, turning the both of us on with the friction, but Ven suddenly thrust down, pinning me there. I opened my eyes and he met my wide gaze. He kissed his way up to my ear and breathed in a singsong voice, "I don't think so…" and I felt the fingers in my hair tighten even worse, which actually choked a hiss out of me. I felt him smile and he let go of the strands, sliding his hands sensually down my neck and shoulders, then he gripped my biceps, and I felt his dull nails begin to dig into the flesh.

Oh, God. This was…

"I wonder," he cut off my train of thought as he raised his mouth away from my ear, simply looking at me through half-lidded eyes. "What would it be like to see Vanitas—the all, sexy-seme beast that I've known for five years now," he lessened the pressure on my right arm and slid his finger down my torso until it was dangerously close to the spot I wanted him most. I tilted my head back and forced myself not to look down. "To be begging for me as hard as he made me beg, since we had our first time."

"Hey, I was _nice_ to you your first time—don't even." I argued, but the breaking nerves in my voice betrayed my words. This made Ven smile wickedly.

"Sure, but can you count on"—he tapped four fingers even further down, until his palm rested right next to it in the cradle of my hip joint—"your fingers the number of times you were nice _after_ that?" he asked, voice dropping dramatically. My brows furrowed, and I blinked.

"Ven, if-if you didn't want—why didn't you _say_ someth—"

"I never said I didn't _like_ it, I'm just saying I didn't _ask_ for any different." he cut me off with a flick of his fingers, and my heart jumped. My breath began to quicken a little more than I would've liked. "Oh, don't get me wrong, baby. I loved every second of it—the hot roughness, mixing with the fluid, _smoothness_ of it." his thumb grazed the side of my steadily hardening member on his exaggeration. "What makes you think I don't want you to experience it the same way I do? Or maybe, even _more_ than that?"

I had a very strong feeling, just from the direction this was going; standing tomorrow wasn't going to be the easiest task.

I swallowed and the back of my throat felt sticky, something hard that wouldn't go down. I knew there was no evading it—he was taking this to his advantage in every way physically possible. He hesitated for a moment, or maybe he was just savoring. His fingers slid away from my growing need, and his other hand joined as he sat back, and he ran his hands down my legs, around my knees and down my calves, gripping my ankles. He narrowed his eyes at the designs on them, lifting the left to his face. The tight paint pulled at my skin again and I fought to make sure he couldn't tell it was uncomfortable. Otherwise I had a feeling he wouldn't fix it. I watched him carefully, unsure whether or not he was going to do what I thought he was going to do. Smirking, he released the right ankle and played a repeat of my earlier actions: licking his finger, then running a trail down my skin over the paint, and tasting it. He made a show of it. His eyes closed and he sighed in content, his thumb running small circles around my ankle joint.

"Did you do these yourself?" he asked. I nodded slowly, still watching him. He smiled. "I'm proud of you." and then he dipped his head down and ran his tongue up the blue paint, all that it touched dissolving the color. I tilted my head back again, closing my eyes at the sensation that caused me to shiver. The tautness was slowly being relieved, and I sighed. So this was what it was like?

The swirls were spaced out—I didn't want him sucking my legs the entire night—and soon it was mostly clean, and his tongue was a brilliant dark blue, which he showed off with a teasing biting of it between his lips. He purposefully left the purple design on my cock to stay there until he'd had his way. He licked up the side of my torso where the black was and moaned softly. I clenched my lids and gripped the sheets below me as another tingle of pleasure shot down my gut and I arched up into him. Almost instantly, his nails held my waist and he held me down. "Patience…" he singsonged again. I bit my lip and crinkled my brow, holding back a groan of irritation. He sighed softly and released my sides, gripping my wrists now, and he dragged his mouth up my side, skipping over the rune and taking my arms with him until he had them above my head.

"Ven—" I started, but he shushed me sensually, kissing my neck wetly.

"Quiet. I want you to say nothing until I'm done." he said, and then kissed me, his tongue openly teasing into my lips and opening them for me, eager to force me into tasting the artificial goodness he'd sopped up from my skin. When I fought back with him, kissing back with heated energy and groaning into his mouth, he trapped my tongue between his teeth and held it there for a moment. Confused, I opened my eyes and he broke away, letting go. "That includes letting me hear your approvals, Mister Jackrabbit." he scolded and went back to attacking my neck. The name wasn't new but it wasn't old. He'd use it sometimes during sex, but usually when I was being too horny for him. I always thought of it as a spin-off of the Bunny one. I closed my eyes, smiling at the challenge. He was really good.

_Cliiick_.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see glinting silver around my wrists, the cool metal just snug enough for me to feel them. He lifted my hands and hooked the chain around on of the wrought-iron bars' top arrow prongs (they were there to prevent pillows from falling between the top of the bed and the wall. I stared blankly at them in confusion and incredulity and then looked back at Ven's smirking expression. "What was that, Vanitas?" he asked, dropping his voice to mimic mine. I realized he was mocking my earlier question. I my eyes stretched and I opened my mouth to protest, but he kissed me into silence. Oh, the irony of it all.

"I thought I told you _no talking_. Otherwise kiss this goodbye." he tapped his mouth and then the curls above my cock. Now, that wasn't fair. I may have been rough with him—and he loved it, that much was easy enough to tell—but I _never_ left him hanging. I gave him everything he wanted, as long as he asked for it. But of course, I didn't voice my opinions or arguments, I just glared at him, my eyes giving him the message I couldn't say. He read it loud and clear and grinned. "Oh yeah, I know what you're thinking. But keep in mind that _you_ are the one who let _me_ be in charge tonight. I'm a different slice of pie, right?" he said with an uncharacteristic, husky tone. He was right, though. And he was. Oh, yes he was. What the fuck happened to the gorgeous, writhing little boy that would always appease to everything and expected nothing in return as he squirmed beneath me? Wherever the hell he went, I don't think I was getting him back till tomorrow.

I sighed in annoyance and shrugged my shoulders, shifting underneath his lean body and looking to the side with a strict pout. Ven giggled and took my chin in his fingers, lifting it to meet my gaze. "I didn't know you had the ability to be adorable. I'm used to sexy or affectionate, not _delectable_." he laughed with a smile that was more like him. But that soon changed. His smile dropped and he smacked his lips against mine in an almost angry sort of passion, and then rested his head on mine as his hands trailed down my arms; lightly, they felt like tingles of warmth. "Let's see how long you last."

He licked the paint on my cheek, and I bit my lip. He moved down, kissing my neck, then moving down my shoulder, and up to my right arm. His tongue did the same it did for my leg, but this felt different. This had more sensitivity to it. I felt a groan come up and had to bite the inside of my cheek to remind myself: no noise. It was torturous, this game he was playing me for.

When he finished, he pecked my forehead once before moving onto the other one and working his way down. Every delicate flick of his tongue was a new wave of pleasure down my skin. The pressure building between my legs was getting unbearable. I just wanted him to get _going_ already! But I think we both knew that this was a foreplay he wouldn't stop until all the paint was gone. Well, I globed his favorite flavor on my cock, so at least I won't have to worry about him leaving that completely alone. I just…had to breathe. Yeah, that's all. Let him do as he likes and…anticipate.

I flinched, hissing as his teeth nibbled the slightly tender skin on my inner bicep, my chest heaving, and he chuckled. "I can feel your heart, Vanitas." he mumbled, kissing the flesh he'd just marked. I breathed out slowly—not a sigh—and licked my lips, swallowing the stickiness in the back of my throat and opened my eyes. "You're a lot easier to excite than I expected." I glared at the comment in silent protest, but he simply kissed my cheek, lapping up the rest of the paint on my face, and then started on my chest.

The collarbone was quickly cleaned, and then he swirled his tongue over my right nipple, and I arched into him, tilting my head back between my shoulders and grimacing as he bit down. I had a very high tolerance for pain, but this was unreal. Gripping my shoulder with one hand, he moved his other to twirl the free bud with his thumb, pressing gently and rolling. I couldn't do it—my mouth opened and I had to groan. It sounded strangled, short and held back, and my brows crinkled as I tried to keep it to a minimum whine, and then when he sucked the moan that ripped from my throat was loud, throated and filled with satisfaction.

And then, all at once, Ven let go and rocked back onto his knees, turning to leave. Panic welled in my chest, and the words left my mouth before I knew I was capable of thinking them. "Ven, please—touch _me_!"

It was pathetic. I sounded like a titillated high scholar. I hated the words I just breathed for him, but for Ven, it wasn't enough. He cocked his head to the side in mock inquiry. "What was that, Van? I couldn't hear you, you're mumbling."

"Bullshit!" I barked, "It was louder than a damn siren!" Ven shrugged, and turned, swinging his legs out of mine, and I instantly trapped him in them, bending my knees and holding him tightly while I added, "Ven I need you. Please." my stomach turned in disgust, but he still wasn't satisfied. He just raised an eyebrow. I sighed deeply. "Ventus. Come here. _Please_." I begged, my voice breaking as I panted.

"What's wrong Vanitas?"

Oooh, what a coy little _fucker_. I narrowed my eyes and beckoned him with my fingers. He yawned and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes. Fine, he was going to be that way? Then I'd…damn, what would I do? I was sitting here, knotting my legs and his with my arms suspended above me, immobile beyond helpless tugging, and my shoulders were beginning to ache. I sighed again. "Ven, I want you to touch me." I said casually.

He leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, you want me to what?" I loosened my legs, but he didn't move any closer.

"Touch me, Ven. Please." It was slowly getting easier, but there was a bitter aftertaste to the words. He got a little closer, but his body stayed put.

"You what?" he lifted a hand to his ear. Rage boiled up through me, and I growled.

"_Fuck me God dammit!_" I screamed, bucking my hips and wrenching at my wrists in frustration. A satisfied smirk crept up on his lips, and I breathed heavily, the relief of success plowing through me as he crawled back up to me.

"I thought that was what you said. But it was just…too _innocent_ for you." he whispered, running a finger down my cheek. Sly fuck.

"Ven…" I whined, "Take these off. Please?" I was getting the hang of this…sort of.

"I'll think about it." he said, pecking my nose. "Ooh, it appears I've missed a spot." he growled into his ear, and then kissed his neck, slowly moving down the nape. I sighed, finally freed of my silence with penalty, and smiled in eagerness.

Ven's lips were hot in his trail down my body, until he touched the patch of black curls above my aching member. His tongue shot out and drew swirls around them, collecting the grape paint. I moaned softly, my toes curling as his fingers grazed the seam between my balls, and I bit my lip. Opening my eye, I saw Ven staring up at me as he snaked his other hand around the base, and the pink tip of his tongue flicked the very top of my head. Then, he slurped a circling motion around it, going a bit farther down with a sigh. I groaned as his mouth enveloped the tip, and he inched his way down.

The paint melted away as he swirled and flicked, bobbing. The friction drove me to near insanity, my heart racing and my cock throbbing. I realized how labored my breathing was and sighed deeply, closing my mouth and eyes and breathing through my nose. Moans fell freely from my lips, each one accompanied by a light chuckle from Ven, which vibrated against my skin and branched off into yet another one. It was an endless circle of ecstasy.

Blowjobs weren't new to either of us—hell, we've probably sucked off each other more times than we've made out…but maybe that's an understatement. But either way, when his bottom row of teeth pulled upward toward the top, I had to bite my lip in order to keep from screaming. "Close," I warned hoarsely, sighing softly. Ven didn't need to be told twice. But didn't react in the way he should. Instead, he hollowed his cheeks and scraped with each movement, and relaxed the back of his mouth, groaning with me as it nearly went down his throat. "Ven!" And then his fingers worked at that seam again, and within moments, I snapped my eyes open, arched my back, shockwaves stiffening my spine, and let out a raucous cry between a forced exhale, a whine and a choked sob, and spilled into him. He didn't pull away; in fact he milked dry, until every little movement sent a violent shudder up my body, to the point where I couldn't breathe anymore.

Satisfied, Ven finally released me from his mouth, a string of saliva still binding us together, which he broke with a quick lick of his lips, and then brought them up to me, kissing me in a soft sort of passion, one I rarely got from him. He was the type that wanted it rough and wanted it i_bad_/i. He almost never had the patience for a soft, tender kiss. We kissed until I was blue in the face due to lack of the oxygen that was barely entering my system enough i_without_/i kissing inanely.

When he finally did pull away though, my lightheadedness faded to a more comfortable level, and I still breathed like I finished running. Ven was completely fine, smiling at me with a smug expression. He ran his fingers through my hair and gently kissed my neck on my pulse point until I calmed down, and I finally opened my eyes he left my skin, the saliva hitting cooler air and causing the hairs on my neck and arms to rise. He winked at me and started to move away. Before the protest could leave my thoughts, he interrupted, "I'll be back, I'm just turning on music."

I rolled my eyes and leaned backward, trying to shift my shoulders again as they gave a twinge of pain at the uncomfortable position. I looked up at the cuffs that rattled with my movements, and scowled at them. If I could just twist my thumb the right way…

My thoughts were interjected by the sound of the intro to Scream, by Usher. I sighed in exasperation and jangled my cuffs helplessly. He couldn't be serious, right?

Ven appeared from the ladder again and I kept my eyes closed, breathing slowly. His hair tickled my nose and his breath warm against my lips, as he touched his forehead to mine and wrapped his fingers on my waist and straddled my hips. His hard-on was against mine, and he rolled his hips gently, coaxing me back into arousal. I smiled and shook my head in amusement. "What?" he asked defensively, and his nails dug into my sides. I opened my eyes to see him glaring at me.

"Nothing. I just can't believe how much of a good decision it was to let you be seme today." I wasn't entirely planning to tell him, it was Aqua, who suggested it. Knowing her she'd probably rat me out eventually, but by then he wouldn't care less.

He smirked and pecked my lips, loosening his fingers and one hand snaking down to cup my slowly hardening cock, and I sighed softly, tilting my head to one side. The friction increased until I was completely incited, and once again my breath was coming in slow gasps. I knew what was coming next, and I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my temple. Ven kissed it away and I jumped slightly, not expecting it. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll start out nice and slow, okay?" he said. I nodded slowly and met his lips, wanting terribly to wrap my arms around his neck and pleasure him as well as he did me. My head was so giddy and unfocused and it was all just…so sexy.

He licked my neck with another soft kiss and I groaned quietly, my fingers curling into loose fists and awaiting the penetration. I was careful with that, though. I lubed up before he got here, and from the way it felt I didn't think it dried yet, and Ven smiled against my nape at the realization. He shushed me softly as his first finger slipped in.

It was a foreign feeling, really. And it only hurt when it first pushed in. The rest of the way was warm and smooth and sent a tingle through me that curled my toes. He rubbed my inner walls gently, swirling his finger around for a few moments before prodding with the next finger.

This one made me wince. I grunted in discomfort and tilted my head back, breathing through my teeth and clenching my hands tighter. Ven whispered softly in my ear, words of quiet and calming and 'it's okay' several times. I wanted to tell him to shut his damn trap, but I knew he was only trying to make it…easier for me.

After a few minutes of the intrusion, he began to pump them rhythmically again and I bit my lip, sighing to keep from yelling out. The ache was dull, really, but still painful. Another short while, he thrust another finger in slowly, and began to scissor them. I couldn't censor the yelp that came from the back of my throat and the tear that slipped down my cheek. He caught the tear with his lips and wiped away the track with his free thumb, and then began to drop his hand to massage my lower back. I sniffed, biting back the urge to cry out again and swallowed hard, nodding my assent to continue.

The fourth finger was almost excruciating, but after it was completely in, it was much like the first. I found my crinkled features softening and my pulse slowing—only just—as my shoulders relaxed downward. I hadn't really realized how tense I'd gotten. This went on for quite some time, until he heard a soft moan leave me as it became less and less painful and increasingly pleasurable.

His fingers left me slowly, one at a time, and it felt hollow to me. He shifted and lathered his fingers in the lube that was around the area, lathering himself with it as he positioned above me. Then, I opened my eyes when I felt my wrists fall out of the metal, and my shoulders hit the pillow, causing me to jump. I sat up for a moment, rubbing the redness away from my wrists. Ven's hands enveloped mine, and he brought them to his mouth, kissing them softly. "Better?" he asked. I smiled in response and wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him into a kiss. He wrapped his long arms around my lean waist and we pulled each other until I was on my back completely, and it was like that scene from The Lion King. Ven, picking up on my recognition, leaned down and licked my cheek. I laughed softly and kissed him before he could pull away. He rubbed his head into my neck and in my ear, asked softly "Do you want to be on your stomach?"

I remembered what all that fingering was for and it was a bit of a rude awakening to the tender moments we just had. My smile fell with a sigh and I nodded, turning over as he leaned back and wrapping my arms around the pillow my neck was using a few moments ago, tugging it under my chin and resting on it. Ven's warm body fell onto mine and he dug his thumbs between my shoulder blades while his fingers ran deep circles on the skin just below my neck. "Relax," he said as the kneading of my back caused my eyes to roll into the back of my skull and a muffled moan to leave me. "I'm not going to kill you, jeez." he scoffed. Ven kissed my neck just as Sexy Love began to play a bit louder as it grew a little too quiet in the room. I smiled into the pillow and laughed for a moment silently, my back jumping with the action. Tilting my head to the side and glancing at him through the corner of my eye, I raised my eyebrows in a knowing fashion. He smiled back and sung into my ear: "Just want touch, and I erupt like a volcano and cover him with my love…" I bit my lip and laughed again.

"Is it completely coincidental that our song plays when you're making me uke for the first time? Or did you plan this out?" I asked. He would do it, too.

Ven shrugged against my back. "Blame the shuffle button, not me."

"Bullshit," I said softly. "You know you intended it. But I digress. We've got business to get to." I added with an innocent buck of my hips and a coy smirk. Ven raised an eyebrow in inquiry and I shrugged. "What? I'm not allowed?"

He smiled. "Sexy Love, oh the things you do…keep me sprung, keep me running back to you…" he said, kissing my back again. I joined in and he harmonized like usual. "Oh, I love, makin' love to you…Oh baby you know you're my Sexy Love…"

"I'm okay, really." I assured. He sighed and pecked the back of my neck before raising himself slightly as the very tip of his head situated. A shudder passed through me and he hesitated. "It's fine, Ven." I promised. I really wasn't but…what are you gonna do? I couldn't really do much about it now, could I? Ven's hands inched to the sides of my neck and he massaged the spots behind each of my ears in an encouraging fashion. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to let him loosen my muscles for a while. Then, he stopped and went down to my mid-lower back, and rubbed there. I could feel him start to push in with a gasp and I focused on relaxing…relaxing…don't tense up. That made it hurt worse, right?

"It won't last long, Vanitas. Then it'll be okay. You'll love it." he said to me, and then inched his way in, stretching much further than the three fingers, and I swallowed a hard lump in the back of my throat, clutching that damn pillow like it was keeping me alive. Well, it as good as would be. The feeling of being stretched to unnatural proportions was like pressure worse than diving too deep into water but at a lower region. I breathed through my gritted teeth, and Ven shushed me softly. But he was shaking, I could feel it in his hands and hear it in his breath. He was fighting so hard to not plow into me relentlessly. I had to respect him for that, really. It's more patience than I would have had with a virgin.

"Ven…" I murmured softly, biting my lip and shuddering as his length pushed farther than his fingers had, and I groaned.

"It's okay. You're okay. Tell me when you're ready." he said unsteadily, and leaned down, wrapping his hands under me just to lay atop me for a while until I had gotten used to it. It took a while, really. The rest of the song and halfway through the next—some Fall Out Boy song from the sounds of it—before my breath slowed and I nodded. He kissed my neck and very slowly pulled out a few inches, making some of the pressure lessen, but then went back in, buried to the hilt. I let out a cry and two tears fell out of my eyes as I trembled. He shushed me yet again and kneaded the muscles along the sides of my ribcage. I didn't know how he could possibly be so good at unhinging my tension like that.

Again, he pulled out, and buried again. Pulled out, and in. It was a smooth, slow rhythm that caused several more tears to fall until I was whimpering like an abused puppy. I never should have agreed to this—what was I thinking?!

Ven groaned roughly and slowed down, rubbing circles, this time around my torso, again. It was uncontrollable, the tears. The movement was smooth and fluid, yet my entire body wracked with pain, no matter how slow or easy he went. When I opened one eye to look at him behind me, his eyes were clenched closed, and he bit his lip. I heard him curse under his breath.

Then, I felt his hands slide lower, and gently, he lifted my hips off of the bed, supporting them with each leg, and I hissed quietly, another tear slipping. His hand snaked lower and wrapped around my semi-erect member, rubbing small circles on the head to send pulses of pleasure down my legs and groin. I breathed out slowly and sniffed, rubbing the tears away on the pillow by moving my head back and forth twice. Ven's movements increased in speed until his fingers began to dance up and down the length, ghosting his nails every once and a while, and making the pain on the other side not seem so bad. He thrust a bit faster, and unlike the first time, it wasn't as bad.

I groaned softly lifting my head and moving my hand from under the pillow to raise myself up slightly on one elbow, and he lifted away from my back, placing his other hand on my waist, and continuing a steady rhythm that sped up very gradually.

Five songs later, we were moaning and panting like dogs in heat. Sweat trickled down my forehead, my back, and my arms, and the whole place smelled damp, like sweat and the unmistakable musk of sex. I threw my head back as an extra wave of pleasure rode up my spine and I grew closer to my finish. Ven was beginning to falter as his crept as well. His thrusts became erratic and filled with new fervor. I whined his name, dropping my head back down to rest on my arm and thrusting into his hand in time with his own, and we both gave a unified cry.

The tears were no longer from pain, but pleasure borne, and came as freely as my moans. "Ven, please! Oh, God!" I wailed into my arm, and Ven grunted in response, leaning down to wrap his other arm around my middle. I snapped my eyes open as I was wrenched up to stand on my knees, and Ven's legs wrapped in front of mine, as he thrust in at a new angle. Deep inside, there was a spot he brushed against that caused white flashes in front of my eyes and made me collapse back against him. I reached back, wrapping the fingers of one hand into his hair, while the other held the one working at my chest, and went to cry out in gratitude, but he hit it again, and again, and the noise died in my throat. His one hand that had pulled me up, the one I held softly, massaged my nipple gently, pressing in and rolling, while the other increased its ministration on my cock, which throbbed in his hand. I dropped that hand from his and began to tweak at the other with a similar speed and pressure. This time, the howl was released from my lips and I leaned my head back on his shoulder, my lower back touching his middle and he once again began to crash into that one spot, until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Nngh! Vani…tas…Ah!" Ven growled, slamming into me, and my legs began to quiver as the orgasm was washing over me before exploding. My neck was refusing to lift my head; it was as though it was composed of a lead skull, and I had to settle for rolling it to the side and into the nape of Ven's neck and sighed into his skin. I wanted to say his name, to scream as loud as I could, but it was like my voice was taken out of my throat, and strength drained from me rapidly. The most I could do was whisper it, over, and over, and over again, with every gasp of breath.

Ven pulsed within me, and I knew we were both going to come together without actually trying. I tried to warn him, but it came out as a deaf mumble as my prostate was abused harshly. If he wasn't leaning back, I was positive I might have fallen forward. I couldn't see anything but bright flashes of white and blue, and couldn't hear more than the grunts falling from Ven's mouth over the almost nonexistent music. _Ven _was my music. His movements, his breathing, his groans. I didn't need the background noise.

I tried to pull it from within me to scream. To shout. To say anything. And with much effort, I found it in my voice to come back for a final yell, and I held it back as best I could. I needed to save it for last. Ven became almost animalistic in his thrusts, sporadic and messy, and now it was just to get the pleasure to peak, not about making it last. His wrist grew tired, I could tell, and I dropped the hand that had long since stopped being able to comprehensibly roll the bud of my nipple to help him. I wrapped my fingers around his and pulled up, and back down, and up, and back down until he could go at the same Earth-shattering speed that was turning my body to jelly.

"Van…I'm almost there, I promise." He said to me softly. His whisper sounded strained and it seemed almost painful for him to say anything, so I nodded and with as much strength as I could muster, I thrust back into him with the same force he gave, rather than my movements that were subtler, before. Ven made a noise like a choked screech and my fingers tightened on the side of his head as our climax came to us in a tidal wave. First, Ven shuddered and spilled into me, and then I shot onto the sheets. Both of us gave screams that could put banshee's to shame, and once the single one died out, softer cries mixed with sobs and pants wracked through our bodies. It felt strange, really. To have him fill me like that—tickled, even, as some of it trickled out of me and down the side of my leg. It was warmer than my body temperature, but comfortable enough that it didn't hurt or anything…and my skin prickled in a way that rushed with something that made me feel light and warm.

Ven and I gave half-hearted thrusts that slowed with each one until we were both bone dry, and the white faded away, and our breathing became louder and more apparent to us. We stayed like that, panting with our eyes closed in that upward embrace for a long time, all the way through what sounded like something from Makeshift Prodigy, until Ven's feet slipped and we fell back. I didn't try to stop anything; I was too tired. And the tingles of the aftermath felt to good to ignore for that long. Ven's hand left my now limp length and joined the other in the middle of my stomach, flat palmed in a lazy hug. His knees were up on either side of my hips and mine were only half up, while my hands remained in the positions they were in when we had come. I realized my fingers were digging into Ven's scalp, and slowly released the strands, my fingers stiff. I could only imagine what Ven felt it hurt _me_ to hold him that tight.

I felt my eyelids become to heavy to reopen, and drifted down into unconsciousness. But Ven shifted beneath me and grunted.

"Move, Van. I can't breathe." he hissed softly, and I groaned in annoyance before rolling onto my side and pulling away from him. I felt hollow without him, now. And there was a dull ache that I knew would only grow worse as the hours passed. Ven slid from beneath me and sat up, grabbing the remote to the stereo from its chain on the wall and shutting off the music in the middle of Anna Nalick's "Breathe," taking my hand and gently pulling me with him up the sheets. He shoved the thin blanket I'd spilled onto away and laid onto the warm sheets, motioning for me to come with him. I grabbed the down blanket from its messy place and took it with me until I could cover the both of us. The coolness of the unused fabric was high contrast to our boiling hot skin, and Ven wrapped one leg over mine and slithered his arms around my waist until he could pull me semi-atop him, snuggling into my chest where it emanated warmth, and I held my own hands around his back after pulling the covers over my shoulders. Once we were still, more of that warm rush flowed through me from my head to my toes, and I curled them, smiling in comfort.

Ven's face was buried completely under the blanket, only the top of his head where his mussed blond spikes fanned out at funny angles due to our actions, and I rested my cheek on it, keeping my nose beneath the tip of the sheet, and closed my eyes completely and letting my smile relax, timing my breathing with Ven's, which began to lull me to slumber.

I could have sworn he was already asleep by how evenly he was breathing, but he gave an irritated growl that pulled me back into consciousness. I opened an eye and looked down to see his face contorted into a pout. He tilted his head up and frowned.

"I spent thirty-six munny on that chicken parm, and even got some mozzarella sticks for you." he whined, shoulders sagging. I smiled and pecked his nose.

"Dinner for breakfast," I yawned and nuzzled my cheek back into his hair, and with a defeated sigh, he moved back into comfortableness, and we fell asleep.


End file.
